Dirty Dancing
by mooncheese1331
Summary: Tori knows she's gay...but has a giant crush on her best enemy. Jade is straight... but definitely has some questions. Tori already has a steady job...at a club. Jade has issues of her own. Will the two actually find common ground? Jori, Catorade, Cabbie, Cori, Jori, Tori/OC, Jori, more Jori, did I mention Jori?
1. Chapter 1

"HEY TORI? GUESS WHAT? I HATE YOU!"

I pull Jade by the wrist into the supply closet.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask in a low voice. I'm on the verge of tears.

"You're…you?" Jade almost guesses.

"Not a good enough answer. Why do you hate me?"

"I can't answer that, now can I?"

I just want her to at least like me. That would make this whole crush-thing a lot more manageable.

"Jade." I whisper.

"What, Vega?"

"Why. Do. You. Hate. Me."

"Because…you're perfect I guess…no one hates you…so I figured someone had to."

My breath hitched at the 'perfect' part.

"Jade…" I trail off.

"Look, can we just forget about it?" Jade squirms under my gaze.

"No. I just want you to like me. Is that too much to ask, Jade? You don't have to put up with me, you don't have to hang around me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't _hate_ me."

Jade's eyes lose some of their cocky spark. Her smirk falls.

"I don't hate you…" she whispers. "And I do like you."

I see her eyes turn somewhat panicked. The look didn't suit her.

"And?" I prompt. I'm so sick of this game.

"I just have…feelings…and…and I don't…I don't know how to…" she shakes her head, looking at me helplessly.

"Deal with them?" I fill in, and she meets my eyes for a fleeting second.

"Yeah."

I tilt her chin upward, so she's forced to meet my eyes.

"Well if we're being honest here," I tell her, "I also have feelings I don't know how to deal with."

She tilts her head, her eyes slightly narrowed.

I let out a small giggle. "Did you know that I'm gay, Jade?"

She narrows her eyes even further, so they're like little slits.

I smile and brush some hair out of my eyes.

I notice Jade is holding my gaze. Excellent.

"I've been…questioning." Jade finally admits, looking straight into my eyes. A bright pink blush spreads across her cheeks.

The wheels in my head are spinning at light speed.

I break the stare first and look at my shoes.

"So what made you start questioning?" I ask softly.

"Many things…" she trails off. "But I haven't totally figured it out yet, you know?"

I can't tell if she's acting or not. If she is, I swear to god I will kill her myself.

"You know, I first figured it out when I actually explored my options…you know, kissed a girl. It felt…good. It helped me I guess." Now it's my turn to blush.

Jade looks at me in shock. I cock my head slightly. "Let me know if you need help."

With that, I leave the closet and walk off campus. School's been over for five minutes already.

I meet Trina at her car and we drive to my place. I spend the afternoon watching reruns of Zoey 101. I really like the Lola character, okay? Plus, the girl that played Quinn is like, super-hot now.

Trina disappears around 5 with some garbled speech, something about Justin Timberlake and recording.

A while later, Cat and Robbie and Andre come over, for no reason at all. They kinda just showed up.

Now we're basically messing around on the piano, Andre playing, Robbie helping with guitar, and Cat and I singing.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

We switch songs spontaneously, shifting into Dirty Dancer. How Andre made the connection between I Won't Give Up and a song about a striptease, I have no clue, but it worked.

Suddenly, there's a loud banging on the door. I open it, Cat still singing, Andre rapping Lil' Wayne's part, and come face-to-face with Jade West, who currently has tears streaming down her face. I usher her in, and the other three are oblivious thus far.

"I…want to…you?" she asks, utterly and completely confused. I wrap her in a hug. "Help?" she whispers.

I grin. The others are still completely oblivious to my actions.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, okay?"

They sort-of nod and I lead Jade up to my room. We sit kinda awkwardly on the bed.

I lean in first, brushing my lips softly against the skin directly above hers. She nods and slams her eyes shut, like she's about to be murdered.

"Jade, sweetie, open your eyes." I say gently.

She does and I use the pads of my fingers to close them gently. She actually smiles that time.

I tilt my head and push her on to the soft expanse of mattress. I know we aren't gonna actually do anything besides kiss, but it's a more comfortable angle.

I lean down, very, very slowly, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. I knew that Beck had been gentle, but let's face it, he likes to dominate. I just want to help someone out.

Someone that I have the biggest crush ever on.

I kiss her ear first, and she sort of giggles. I smile and kiss closer to her lips, then on her cheekbones, then finally, on her lips.

Ohmygod.

They taste amazing.

Almost immediately, she starts moving her lips in rhythm to mine. I take that as a good sign.

I swipe at her lip with my tongue, and her lips part. It seems like she's almost on autopilot.

We break for air a few moments later. Jade's eyes are clouded.

"Well?" I ask.

"It felt like fucking flying." Jade whispered.

I let a slow smile spread across my face. "Flying, huh?"

She nods slowly, and then looks at me.

"Victoria." She states.

Damn. She found my weak spot; my full name. Goosebumps, shivers, immediate heat pooling in my center, etc.

I swallow and nod.

Instead of responding, she practically attacked me with her mouth, kissing me everywhere, anywhere. I smile and flip us so I'm on top now. I lean down and nip at her pulse point, which elicits a delicious noise from the back of her throat. I kiss the spot and trail the kisses up to her lips.

Eventually, we run out of air, and sit extremely close to one another.

"You like?" I ask, grinning.

She nods. "Yes, oh my god, yes."

I smile and brush some hair out of her eyes.

"So you know how to deal with those feelings?" I smirk at her. I watch the knowledge sweep her mind and a light appears behind her green eyes. "Definitely."

I smile and she gets up suddenly, color draining from her face.

"Oh my god. I just kissed you. We just kissed. Holy shit."

I see the light fading from her eyes and she looks at me with almost a withering hate before storming out.

I'm close to tears actually.

I know it's just a gay panic, but I mean, it still hurt.

I make my way downstairs and turn on Zoey 101 again. Soon the others join me.

About an hour later, the doorbell rings again.

I groan and pause the TV before getting the door.

I open the door and am literally attacked by Jade, as in, she sort of smacks into my forehead while kissing me.

Ow.

I roll my eyes at the cliché of it all. Ha.

I immediately melt into the kiss though. My eyes flutter shut of their own accord and my arms snake around her neck, still never breaking the kiss. I'm running out of air, actually.

Our eyes snap open at the exact same time and we break apart.

I raise my eyebrows at her, arms still laced around her head.

"That was fun." I whisper, breathless.

So naturally, Jade kisses me again.

It's a lot shorter this time, and we break apart.

I turn to the three on the couch. Well, I guess this is one way to come out.

They're all frozen. Cat makes a tiny squeak from the back of her throat, and Robbie's eyes are glazed over.

I clear my throat. "Hey guys."

They shake their heads. Andre's working his mouth, but nothing's coming out.

"You're gay?" He finally says, addressing both of us.

I smirk. "Yup. I'm not sure about Jade…" I trail off.

She frowns. "I think I'm bi."

I smile and wiggle my eyebrows at them before sitting down and pressing play.

Jade sits next to me. I put an arm around her and she grins.

Cat shrugs and immediately becomes transfixed with the screen. I check the clock. _Shit_.

"Um, guys, I have to go to work…" I trail off.

Andre checks his watch. "It's eleven at night!"

I blush a little for effect. "Graveyard shift. I'm working from 11 to 3 today at Taco Bell."

Their eyes pop open.

I offer a small smile and they shrug. Thank god it's a Friday.

They start to pack up and I wave goodbye. It's just me and Jade.

"I wasn't kidding." I tell her, pecking her lips. "I have work."

She seems sort of crestfallen, but smiles anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Meet me here at one?"

"Sure. Don't forget about Beck's birthday!"

I grin. "Excellent."

Jade leaves.

Ugh.

It's not my fault my uncle's a club mogul okay?

No, I'm not a prostitute. That's gross. And dangerous. And illegal. And my dad's a cop.

To be honest, I do it because I like to dance. I spend at least an hour every afternoon learning the choreography and then on Fridays and Saturdays, I get to go to Spice and shake my ass.

It pays really, really well. What's more, they don't serve liquor, so by some weird law, my uncle has it open to 18 year olds too. Whenever someone outside my friends asks, I tell them I do birthday parties. Not exactly a lie.

I sigh and shuffle up to my room and pull out the box from under my bed. First, eyeliner. Subtle. Second, eye shadow. Bright, but subtle. Lip gloss. Shiny.

My uncle doesn't like it to be super flashy, just, subtle, real. He doesn't want to exploit anyone, surprisingly. He only hires 18+ year olds that are in it for the dancing, not for the money, and he does a drug test before each night.

I pull on my cutoff tank top and extremely short shorts before backing my car out of the driveway.

* * *

I wipe the sweat from my brow and step off stage. Ugh.

I have to smile though. That was a really good show.

I made $500 just in tips, not counting the $100 per night.

I grin and change quickly before driving home and sleeping.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I glance at the clock. One exactly.

I groan and open the door. Jade's smiling and kisses me.

"You smell good…" I mumble. She laughs.

"Ima go shower…" I mumble and sleepwalk upstairs.

As soon as the water hits my back, I'm awake. I quickly get the makeup off and step out, toweling off. I change into sweats and make my way back downstairs, where Jade's watching iCarly on my laptop. I smile and kiss her before grabbing my keys.

"It's Beck's birthday, we need to get him something." I tell her and she smiles.

"Ahead of you. He's the last one of us to turn 18, correct?"

I nod suspiciously.

"So, I decided I'm taking him to that club, Spice I think it's called."

…

You've got to be fucking kidding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well how am I gonna explain this one?

To recap, its Beck's birthday today. To celebrate, we're taking him to my workplace. Which just-so-happens to be a strip club.

Okay, well not exactly a strip club. I just prance around a stage and show off my body. Oh, and dancing too.

Jade's looking at me expectantly.

"Um…" I manage to force out. "I'll be right back."

With that, I dash upstairs and reach for my cell, which is charging on the dresser.

"Listen, Tiran, you gotta let me off tonight, a few friends and I are going to the club and they don't know." I whisper as softly as possible.

"Tori, I can't do that. You're doing the dark dance tonight."

Shit.

The dark dance is this amazingly choreographed, sexy, cool story. It tells of a girl(me) falling in love with this masked, dark man. We're basically dancing around each other the entire time, slowly, surely, temptingly. It's really good acting practice to tell the truth. Anyway, it ends with me on ribbons and him leaving me behind.

It's a really, truly beautiful story that just happens to have a minor shedding-of-clothes session and a lot of boner-inducing dancing.

"Please Tiran." I whisper.

"No Tori. I'm sorry, but you're performing tonight."

"What about Liz?"

"Flu."

"Lily?"

"Preggo."

"Jaz."

"Got busted for drugs."

Ugh.

"Is there any way we don't do the dark tonight?"

"Nope. We have a giant birthday party and the woman in charge requested it. Said she read an excellent review or something."

"That would be Jade. My girlfriend."

I can feel his smile.

"Wait, remember that one time we had Alex try it out with a mask?"

"Yeah, of course, legendary performance, yadda yadda yadda, your point?"

"Can _I_ do it with the mask?"

If they don't see my face, they won't recognize me.

"Sure, whatever you want. Don't be late."

I roll my eyes. "Am I ever?"

"Touché. See you tonight."

"Bye Uncle T."

He hangs up and I sigh before walking out to find Jade in the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Soda, do you have any?"

"No."

She comes back into the living room and casually leans into me. It's nice, or as she puts it, it's like fucking flying.

/

Half an hour until showtime. I just watched my friends ogle at the girls and guys I call my family, and am barely suppressing a shudder as Robbie slips a twenty into the tip jar. Ugh. It's like they don't even realize how hard these men and women work to get these perfect.

I feel a growl behind me and I spin around, grinning.

The others are super transfixed on the dancing and Cat's just looking at the pretty lights.

"Alex!" I giggle.

He smiles at me and tugs on my hand. He's playing the dark man tonight.

I tap Jade's shoulder and tell her that my aunt is a waitress and I'm going to go catch up.

She nods and turns back to the dancing.

Alex weaves me in and out of the crowd until we reach the dressing room, where I slip on my stripe they call shorts and my midnight blue tank top. Eyeliner, check. Eye shadow, check. Rose petals in my hair, check. Glitter, check. Bare feet, check.

Tiran comes over and hands me the coolest mask known to mankind. It's almost Phantom of the Opera-ish, but it has swirls coming off the side not perched on my nose that wrap around my head. I twist them into my hair.. Alex comes over to me, kisses my hand, and giggles like the incredibly handsome gay man he is.

He's wearing the jet black fedora he thinks adds 'effect' to the act, whatever that means. He's also wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans. There's a rose in his hands.

I smile and punch his stomach. He laughs.

I put the final touches of makeup-plus adjusting the mask-on and stand up, crossing backstage to get to the opposite side as Alex would be entering on.

I smile to calm my nerves, and then remember that I'm not supposed to smile during this dance. Just…sexy.

I feel the crowd grow quiet as the dancers exit the stage. The lights go off and there's panic for a brief second until a blue spotlight hits dead center on Alex.

The music starts.

The blue spotlight fades and Alex's strangely ominous, sinister voice comes into play. It's a single, short, 4-count laugh. If he pulls it off right, it's merciless.

Of course, it's pulled off right.

The lights come on in full, but bluish and moon-lighted. I take a deep breath and leap on stage, purposefully falling. Alex catches me.

Slowly, slowly I raise my leg up above my head and spin before putting it down.

Alex spins me so I'm in front of him, at which point I lean into his chest, only for the lights to go off and him to reappear over on a mattress.

I part my lips slightly, just like my choreographer told me to, and pull off my top. Bra and pathetic excuse for shorts. That counts as clothing, right?

Alex saunters over to me, grasping my waist. I basically wrap myself around him and he smiles before dropping me next to Beck. Next to him is Jade.

I wink with my uncovered eye at both of them before standing up and running back to Alex.

The next few moves involve things neither of us are proud of, so I'll skip over that.

She song's coming to a close and I'm on the ribbons, upside down, and am slowly bending my legs so I'll be in an upside down split. Alex exits the stage and I complete the split before falling a short distance onto the mattress.

The lights go off and I sprint off stage, to the dressing room, and change back into my regular clothes. I take off the glitter and makeup, plus the mask, and set them at my vanity before causally walking out of the room and into the audience.

I meet my friends where I left and giggle.

"Damn that was good." Andre whispers.

I love this part, the part where I see what effect I had on people. Sometimes guys are bored by it, other times the entire club is floored.

Jade snakes her arms around my waist and I raise an eyebrow.

"That girl was so goddamn _flexible_." I hear her say, and I can't help the smirk that appears on my face.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and Jade releases me. I scan the crowd and see Tiran, Kelly, Alex, and Winter all smiling at me. Tiran's is the widest.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." I whisper in Jade's ear. "I'll be right back."

Tiran leads us all up to the office. "That's your girlfriend?"

I chuckle and blush slightly. "Yeah."

He smiles warmly at me before his face turns serious. "Tori, um, Kelly here is sick."

My face pales. "No, I can't fill in for her."

"If you want to keep your job here, you will." He growls.

This is the way Tiran works. Flattery first. Threats next.

I groan and pull my head into my hands.

Winter puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. He's our bouncer, and Alex's boyfriend.

"You have to dance." Tiran insists.

I roll my eyes and frown. Okay, a plan was coming to me…bingo.

"Fine. Come out on stage and ask for a volunteer. I'll volunteer and you pick me. It'll be a little less embarrassing then."

"No. Tell your girlfriend."

"Do you realize how embarrassing this job is?" I splutter.

He nods, stroking his tiny goatee.

I pout and slink down in my chair.

"Jade's gonna kill me." I mumble.

Tiran releases us and I go downstairs.

Wait…I got an idea.

I walk to the dressing room and find the mask before tugging it on. Alex sees what I'm doing and pulls on his fedora. God bless him.

I smile softly and pull him in the direction of Jade, who is currently separated from the group and getting some soda from the bar. I grin and tap on her shoulder.

She starts before smiling a little bit. "You're one of the dancers." She states. I smile and nod. Alex does too.

"Yes, we are." Alex says and raises an eyebrow.

I try my best to put on a lower, huskier voice. She _cannot_ know that it's me until she absolutely has to. "Do you want to see the dressing room?"

She nods eagerly and I raise an eyebrow before taking her hand and dragging her to the chamber.

I smile and sit at my vanity, the words 'Tori' etched into it.

She frowns softly. "That's my girlfriend's name."

I smile and clear my throat.

"Really? My girlfriend's name is Jade."


End file.
